RIT Tigers
The RIT Tigers are a Men's Division I team in Atlantic Hockey (joined 2006) and a Women's Division I team in College Hockey America (joined 2012). The teams are based out of the 4,300 seat Gene Polisseni Center which opened September 18, 2014. The previous home for the hockey team was the Frank Ritter Memorial Ice Arena which was home for 46 years RIT Mens Hockey (1962 - present) The RIT Tigers men's ice hockey team is one of two hockey teams representing Rochester Institute of Technology in suburban Rochester, New York. The school's men's team competes in the Division I Atlantic Hockey conference. The team has won two national championships, one each at the Division II and Division III levels. It lost in the semifinals of the Division I "Frozen Four" in 2010. The men's head coach is former Bowling Green University player Wayne Wilson. History In the fall of 1957, RIT student Jack Trickey founded the Monroe County Amateur Hockey (MCAHA) Association. A group of RIT students made up the majority of one of the teams. In 1958, the RIT Hockey Club was founded, and competed in the MCAHA until the league folded in 1960. The RIT hockey team continued to play against junior varsity and club teams. The RIT student council and athletic committee recommended that hockey be added to the athletic program, and men's hockey later became a varsity sport.Bob Matthews sports column, Rochester Democrat and Chronicle, April 11, 2010, accessed April 11, 2010 The team competed at the Division II and III level for several years before moving up to Division I in 2006. Head Coaches *Jim Heffer (1962-1968) 70-27-2 *Daryl Sullivan (1968-1980) 131-135-3 *Brian Mason (1980-1984) 87-35-1 *Bruce Delventhal (1984-1988) 87-39-2 *Buddy Powers (1988-1989) 26-8-2 *Eric Hoffberg (1989-1999) 188-82-22 *Wayne Wilson (1999-Present) 320-195-60 (as of end of 2015-16 season) Season-by-season results Division I Award winners National Hobey Baker Award winners Hobey Baker Award finalists *2008: Simon Lambert All-Americans Olympians Atlantic Hockey Association Coach of the Year Player of the Year Tournament MVP * Cameron Burt (2010) School records Career Division II/III *Most goals in a career: Chris Johnstone, 114 (1981–85) *Most assists in a career: Mike Bournazakis, 148 (1999–03) *Most points in a career: Chris Johnstone, 250 (1981–85) *Most penalty minutes in a career: *Most points in a career, defenseman: *Most assists in a career, defenseman: Jerry Galway, 120 (1997–99, 2000–02) *Most wins in a career: Jaime Morris, 87 (1995–99) *Most shutouts in a career: (tie) Tyler Euverman, 12 (1999–03); Dave Burkholder, 12 (1980–84) Division I *Most goals in a career: Simon Lambert, 55 (2005–08) *Most assists in a career: Dan Ringwald, 104 (2006–10) http://www.ritathletics.com/news/2010/5/13/MHOCKEY_0513102358.aspx *Most points in a career: Simon Lambert, 132 (2005–08) *Most penalty minutes in a career: Brennan Sarazin, 194 (2005–09) *Most points in a career, defenseman: Dan Ringwald, 125 (2006–10) *Most assists in a career, defenseman: Dan Ringwald, 104 (2006–10) *Most wins in a career: Jared DeMichiel, 41 (2006–10) *Most shutouts in a career: Jared DeMichiel, 7 (2006–10) Season Player Division II/III *Most goals in a season: Steve Toll, 39 (1996–97) *Most assists in a season: Mike Bournazakis, 51 (2000–01) *Most points in a season: Steve Toll, 84 (1996–97) *Most points in a season, defenseman: *Most wins in a season: Dave Burkholder, 28 (1983–84) *Most shutouts in a season: Dave Burkholder, 7 (1983–84) *Most power play goals in a season: Pete Bournazakis, 17 (2000–01) Division I *Most goals in a season: Matt Smith, 27 (2007–08) *Most assists in a season: Andrew Favot, 33 (2009–10) *Most points in a season: Simon Lambert, 51 (2007–08) *Most points in a season, defenseman: Dan Ringwald, 37 (2009–10) *Most wins in a season: Jared DeMichiel, 27 (2009–10) *Most shutouts in a season: Jared DeMichiel, 6 (2009–10) *Most power play goals in a season: Matt Smith, 17 (2007–08) Team Division II/III *Most wins in a season: 31 (1985–86) *Most overtime games in a season: *Longest overall unbeaten streak: Division I *Most wins in a season: 28 (2009–10) *Most overtime games in a season: *Longest overall unbeaten streak: 12 (February 12, 2010 – April 8, 2010) Game Player Division II/III *Most goals in a game: Norm McEachern, 6 (1963–64 vs. Syracuse) *Most assists in a game: Maurice Montambault, 8 (1985–86 vs. Brockport) *Most points in a game: (tie) Mike Bournazakis, 9 (2001–02 vs. Neumann); Maurice Montambault, 9 (1985–86 vs. Brockport) Division I *Most goals in a game: (tie) Matt Smith, 3 (twice) (March 7, 2008 vs. Holy Cross; March 8, 2008 vs. Holy Cross); Matt Crowell, 3 (January 22, 2009 vs. Canisius); Alan Mazur, 3 (October 30, 2009 vs. UConn); Dan Ringwald, 3 (natural hat trick) (October 31, 2009 vs. UConn) *Most assists in a game: Brent Patry, 5 (October 21, 2006 vs. AIC) *Most points in a game: (tie) Brent Patry, 5 (October 21, 2006 vs. AIC); Cameron Burt, 5 (March 20, 2010 vs. Sacred Heart) Team Division II/III *Most goals in a game: 24 (February 8, 2002 vs. Neumann) *Most goals in a period: 10 (February 8, 2002, second period vs. Neumann) *Most assists in a period: Division I *Most goals in a game: 9 (March 15, 2009 vs. Holy Cross) *Most goals in a period: 5 (thrice) (October 20, 2006, second period vs. AIC; January 20, 2009, second period vs. UConn; March 15, 2009, second period vs. Holy Cross) *Most assists in a period: RIT Womens Hockey (1975 - present) RIT Honors * List of RIT Honors Corner Crew References Category:American ice hockey teams Category:National Collegiate Athletic Association teams Category:Atlantic Hockey teams Category:ECAC West teams